When Past and Present Meet
by shinotenshishine.com
Summary: Usa Rei and Ami find an old friend, what does this mean for the scouts? Will they have a joyful reunion, or will they simply be pulled into a bigger web of dangers?


Disclaimer: do you honestly think that I would own one of these highly successful animes if I were writing fanfiction?  
  
When Past and Present Meet.  
  
A Reunion of Sorts.  
  
An explosion rocked the world of one Tsukino Usagi. She was in the park of the Juuban area of Tokyo, and had just finished dusting off yet another Youma. Her friends stood around her looking bedraggled and foot sore. Usagi herself did not look much better. They were all ready to settle down to a hot bath and bed when the explosion awoke them from this fantasy. The blasts from noise made the earth around them shake, while a great fiery pillar rose out of the darkness to illuminate the night sky. Explicit words started to issue from the mouth of the tall brunette on Usagi's left.  
  
"Mako-chan, that wasn't necessary!" reprimanded a girl with teal green hair. Mako simply nodded and looking ashamed. While muttering something along the lines of "Hai Michiru-chan."  
  
A girl with sandy hair glanced around at the group and grinned. "So, who's up for a spot of 'let's find out what that large explosion was'?" she asked. A chorus of Yeas greeted her, just before there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, the park was left empty.  
  
The explosion had originated from what seemed to be a military base of some sort. At least that is what it used to be, there was not much left of it. A blue haired girl had brought out a mini computer and was scanning the area for any signs of life.  
  
"Girls, there's two heat signatures coming from beneath that slab of concrete to my left." She said as she pointed vaguely in the direction mentioned. Mako, the girl with sandy hair and one with raven locks, hurried to the afore mentioned slab of concrete and started to heave. The concrete started to gently slide away from the two bodies leaving them open to be rescued. The raven-haired one was just about to pick one of them up when a small gasp of surprised escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh my God! Ami, Usa you might want to get here now." Usagi and the blue haired girl came running over and went through reactions much like the previous girl. "Is that?" said Ami "I think it is!" replied Usagi. "Hiiro!" cried all three girls at once. After this, all the girls crowded around the three by the two boys and plied them with questions. "Who the hell is Hiiro?" "Is he cute?" "If you know one of those guys do you know the other?" The relentless questioning was making Usa Rei and Ami dizzy. It was Ami who started to answer.  
  
"Hiiro was a friend of ours, before we found Mako. In fact, I believe that he left a week before we met her. He met Usagi when she was nine and then he met Rei and I when we were twelve. We met him through Usagi-chan. He left, just as Usagi was about to turn thirteen, by that time I had known him for almost eleven months and Rei about six." She said as she watched her stronger friends pick up the two boys.  
  
"We never expected to see him again." Piped up Usagi. What she was neglecting to tell them, was the fact that when she was nine, ten, eleven, he had taught her how to use a gun and defend herself in hand to hand. Usagi was just hiding this from the rest of the group, because she was scared of what they might think of her.  
  
Rei was ignoring the conversation, and was looking over the other unknown boy. He was really knocked up, and if they didn't do something soon then he would probably die. "Hey Usa, can you come over here and heal this boy? He might die otherwise. And I think Hiiro may get concussion when he wakes up."  
  
Usagi walked over to Rei and tried to heal the boy, but she only got as far as the internal injuries before she collapsed; the Youma fight earlier had obviously weakened her more than everyone previously thought. Realising that the boy was not going to die, the girls decided that they would rather take the boys to Cherry Hill Temple (sorry can't remember the Japanese name) rather than the hospital. They had turned up there with seriously injured victims to many times and it was starting to get suspicious.  
  
The remaining eight girls made a ring around the boys and Usa, and teleported to the temple. Once there, Usa Hiiro and the other one who's name was not yet known, were laid out on beds, while Usagi's parents were called and informed that Usagi would be staying the night. (It was only about ten.) The outer scouts Makoto and Minako, a blonde with a bow, all went home while Ami and Rei sat back and waited for Usa and Hiiro to awake. It was nearing midnight when a stir came from Hiiro's bed. Both Rei and Ami hurried over and watched him as he blinked in confusion up at them.  
  
"Ami... Rei? What are you doing in here, and more importantly, where is here?" he asked in almost perfect monotone, only allowing the barest hint of puzzlement to creep into his voice. Both girls sighed and looked at each other, it wasn't the reunion they were expecting, but it was close enough.  
  
I know, super short. I will try and make the next one longer, as I will also try and revise them as time goes on. Maybe there will be one monster flashback next time, I don't know. Anyway, five reviews equals a new chapter and I don't care what you want out of the pairings I have decided them and they will not be changed. Flames are accepted as long as they are not too flamey. I think that's all, so... Ja ne. 


End file.
